Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power switch and more particularly to a power switch capable of preventing a reverse connection that blocks a current supplied from a battery when the battery is reversely connected.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a switch for a vehicle is replaced with a power switch having high stability and reliability and absent mechanical noise from an existing relay type. However, since an intelligent power switch (e.g., a sense field effect transistor (FET)) according to the related art has a high current sensing error rate, implementation within a protection circuit is difficult. Further, unlike a relay switch, the intelligent power switch according to the related art does not block a current supplied from the battery when the battery is reversely connected, due to an internal parasitic diode (e.g., a body diode). Accordingly, an additional external protection element that prevents the above-mentioned problem is demanded for each of controllers.
The above information disclosed in this section is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.